


Entwined Hearts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:11:50
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Two hearts forever entwined. when 17 year old loner Dean Winchester's life literally  collides with that of a handsome mysterious stranger his whole world turns on it's axis . (Story told through Journal entries).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I actually started writing something somewhat similar for a different fandom kind of but I decided to turn it into a Spn story instead. I hope people will actually read this because I'm really nervous about posting this.

  
Author's notes: This is more of an introduction sorry.  


* * *

Not much going on in the first part sorry. this is more of an introduction then anything.Oh and please remember this will be told through journal entries. 

 

 

 

Prologue

 

 

 

How Shall I begin? I suppose the logical yet cliche thing to do is to start with a simple

'Dear Diary' .But let's face it I may be a 17 year old gay boy but even I'm not gay enough

to start referring to this thing as a 'Diary' so I'll just call you a journal.The other logical thing

for me to do would be to introduce myself so here goes.

 

 

 

 

My name's Dean Winchester yes like the gun .I'm a bit over 6'1 with short sandy blond hair,

bright green eyes and as previously mentioned I'm 17 and gay. Nobody but mom and dad know

I'm gay I never felt the need to let anyone know such frivolous fact because well me preferring dick

rather then tits is no ones business but my own.

 

 

 

 

What else? oh yes I live in a small town of Lawrence Kansas with my mom and dad.As an only

child I get spoiled and dotted on quite a lot (everyday).

 

 

 

I most likely should of mentioned this sooner but I'm a bit of a loner and I like it that way.

 

That's about it for now .

 

Until Next Time,

Dean!


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Here's where the story really begins.  


* * *

Well here I am once again .Today I'm going to tell you 

how I Dean Winchester only child

of John and Mary Winchester managed not only to meet one of the most strangest and if

I'm honest hottest guys I've ever encountered in all my 17 years but almost became smooshed

pancakes.

 

 

Right about now you're most likely saying to yourself 'huh?' and 'what?' so let me explain.

 

 

 

You see there I was minding my own business trying out the skateboard mom had recently gotten me,music

blasting through the headphones of my i-pod . When out of freaking nowhere this sweet ass silver chevy camero 

comes barreling down the street straight towards me.

 

 

I'll tell you I swear I saw my whole freaking life flash before my very eyes and I was sure I peed my

pants. 

 

 

If the car hadn't halted mere centimeters from my face I would of been currently decorating the street pavement

rather then telling this tale.

 

 

 

Now you're most likely wanting to know what happened next. Well once accessing myself in one piece

and once my heart wasn't threatening to come out of my mouth .I found myself looking up into the most astounding

pair of hazel eyes ever. 

 

 

 

I'd tell you what happened after that if it honestly wasn't such a blur. I just remember those eyes 

filled with so much concern and this incredible mouth moving forming words I couldn't understand 

then fleeing as fast as my legs would carry me.

 

 

That's about all for today .

 

Until Next Time,

 

Dean!


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Wasn't to happy with this chapter but I hope  
people like it.  


* * *

I've come once more to tell you the happenings of my so called life. Before I begin today's 'exciting' tale I just

want to state that today was one of the strangest most bizzarest (that even a word?) day of my entire freaking life.

 

 

You remember me telling you how thanks to one of the hottest guys with the sweetest cars ever I nearly become 

basic smooshed pancakes ? . You also remember me mentioning hightailing it the hell out of there after catching glimpse

of those awesome hazel eyes?(not my finer moments I know).Yeah well you're just not going to believe what I found coming

home from school today .

 

 

 

Here's what I encountered. I had just gotten home from yet another day at school or better known as place from hell and 

mentally counting down the days till the weekend .

 

 

throwing my backpack near the front door I'm just about to make my trek into the kitchen for some much needed

grub when out of nowhere mom's right there in my face.Shit I think the woman almost gave me a heart attack.

 

 

Smirking yes you're reading correctly the darn woman was standing there smirk on her face .I swear she

lives to scare the ever living shit out of me (seriously) .As I was telling you smirking she informs me that 

we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight and to please wear something presentable then she walks off into 

the family room calling off over her shoulder that I had a surprise waiting upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

If you're thinking that there's absolutely nothing strange about any of that. Let me just tell you that for one 

we never have company over much less company you got to dress up for. Not that mom and dad are complete

and total anti socials we just never have company .Mom doesn't really like entertaining says it's a hassle so she

prefers to go to their house instead so to have someone over is bizarre in itself. 

 

 

 

 

Now you just have to add the so called 'surprise' waiting for me up them stairs. lying on the foot of my bed was

was a small brown cardboard box . Opening it with much trepidation(case it's a bomb) what do I find? but a freaking 

blue teddy bear on a little white skateboard . At that point I'm thinking to myself 'What the hell?' seriously 'What the hell?' there

was no note nothing and believe me I searched every freaking where inside the box,outside the box,on the bed even the freaking 

floor nothing. Asked mom but she was no help so you see now when I tell you just how freaking weird my day's been?.

 

 

Aww damn I better sign off now I still have to get ready for dinner with this mysterious guest.

 

Until Next Time,

Dean !


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you're thinking of this story so  
far I'd like to know if this story is worth continuing.  


* * *

I've returned once more with yet another installment of my so called life.

 

 

 

 

Tonight's installment will be shorter then the last simply cuz Mrs Brown is a damn bitter old hag who

takes great pleasure in plying her student's with a butt load of English assignments. Like we live to do

nothing but English assignments bloody hag . 

 

 

 

 

Tonight I'm going to tell you just a few things. Such as remember the so called 'Mystery' guest that was

coming over for dinner the other night? well they were a no show. Be lying if I told ya I was disappointed 

at this but I ain't no liar so I wasn't .I did however feel kind of bad for mom though. She had prepared this fancy

ass dinner and brought out all the good china(the ones grandma Deana gave her on her wedding day) only for this

person not to show.

 

 

 

 

On another note I have yet to find out who sent me that stupid ass bear .Be fooling myself if I didn't think

not knowing wasn't driving me up the flipping wall cuz it so freaking is. 

 

 

I think that's about freaking it oh yeah did I tell ya that I thought someone was following me today? seriously and did

I also mention that I found a creepy ass note taped to the front door ? .In bright purple swirly letters were the words 'Be Mine '.

 

 

I tell ya I thought for sure I'd piss my pants at reading that. 

 

I'll tell you more next time.

 

Until Then,

Dean!


	5. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you thought of this part.  


* * *

Yes it's me and yes I have indeed returned. You're not going to believe what freaking happened to

me this afternoon.

 

 

 

First let me answer the following questions I just know you're dying to ask. No I have not found out who the

hell A.sent me that stupid bear and B.Who stalked me the other day nor who left that creepy ass note.Though I

just might have an inkling as to who did all that well okay maybe just the stalking part.

 

 

If you let me explain the occurrences of the day I had you'll see how . 

 

 

 

 

Okay so wanting to put all the crazy shit to the very back of my mind at least for awhile I decided to go where any

rational human being would go. Where? the bloody mall of course more specifically the malls awesome arcade . 

 

 

 

So there I was really into blowing shit up (total stress reliever I tell ya) well until I ran out of damn quarters and had to

abandon my lovely (heehee) game to get more change from the changing machine. 

 

 

Walking towards the changing machine I'm just about to pull out my wallet when out of the corner of my eye what do I see?

 

 

Really want to know? alright I'll tell you only because I'm an awesome dude *grins*. 

 

 

 

I see 'him' the dude with the sweet ride and awesome eyes the one who almost ended my life early by nearly running me

over. Seriously there he was in all his tall (and I do mean tall) glory leaning against one of the arcade game machines.Ankles

crossed wearing form fitting faded blue jeans,skin tight black tee and a black leather trench with black boots. Staring right at me.

No lie those hazel eyes were aimed right at me. 

 

 

 

Face heating aflame at that stare I did the only thing I saw fit (at the time at least) I freaking ran out of there. 

 

(shut up don't judge) or well I tried to I wasn't able to get that far before a hand (a big ass hand) was clamping down

on my shoulder. Trying not to panic (much) and slightly turning my head up I found myself in the presence of who else? but

damn hazel eyes.

 

 

 

Heart going a mile a minute I hear him Saying well hell it was all gibberish but the gist of it was that dude was sorry for nearly killing 

me other day and I think he wanted to buy me a soda or other to make up for what happened.Hell I think I was a tad to focused on the 

warmth emanating from his hand that was still firmly planted on my shoulder. 

 

 

He told me his name but damn if I remember it started with an S I think. You want to know whether or not I accepted his offer? well No I didn't cuz right at that moment my cell rang it was mom wanting to get my butt home asap. So making a lame ass excuse I haha ran(oh shut up). 

 

 

The guy unnerves me alright. He's to intense and I was glad to get the hell out of there . 

 

After today I have a hunch he's the one I felt following me the other day I just can't explain it but trust me k?.

 

That's all for now

Until Next Time,

Dean


	6. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Again please let me know what you're  
thinking of this story so far.  


* * *

Tonight's going to be yet another short installment sorry dude but parental units and I

are going to visit the grandparents in sunny Florida (no school way awesome) and I still have

shit to pack hence the short installment.

 

 

I'm only going to tell you two things well OK OK three things then my friend I need to jet.

 

 

 

for starters no I still have not a clue as to the identity(s) of the culprit(s) who left not only the freaky ass

note but the stupid stuffed bear. I am however standing by my suspicions that Hazel eyes is behind the stalking.

Not only because of what happened at the malls arcade but also because of what happened at school yesterday .

 

 

 

What happened ? you ask well I so am not telling you ha just playing .Stuck just inside my freaking locker was a plain white

envelope with my name neatly written in blue ink.

 

 

Hesitating for a brief moment I opened it to find two tickets for the monster car show next month.Tickets I've been trying to get to

no avail.

 

 

Who were they from???? don't know but hell don't care .

 

Stuffing the envelope inside my ratty backpack I make my way towards the front parking lot only to come across that

same camero(you know which one I'm talking about no need to explain) right across the street. seriously now you get

why I highly suspect hazel eyes to be stalking me?. He maybe slightly hot(ok totally) but the guy still gives me the Hebe gibes.

 

I must jet now

Until Next time ,

Dean!


	7. Interlude

  
Author's notes: a small interlude about some of Sam's thoughts on Dean.  
(Sam's pov). I'm not trying to make Sam out to be a crazy lunatic honest not intentionally at least.Oh and please let me know what your thinking of this.  


* * *

He watches 'him' from across the school yard. Watches that sinewy body covered in layers

of baggy clothes. 

 

 

He sees those red plump lips of 'his' taking a bite out of that apple juices flowing down that 

perfect chin.

 

 

His jeans suddenly feel two sizes to small as he watches 'him' bringing that hot wet tongue out to lick at the

excess fluids.

 

 

He wants 'him' wants those green orbs to grow smoky with desire. Wants to map out all those freckles.Wants

to hear 'his' passion filled voice call out his name in the throws of total ecstasy .He wants to own him body 

and soul.

 

 

Ever since that fateful day he almost ran 'him' over and found himself staring at frightened sea green orbs he knew 

he had to have him. 

 

 

One way or another he would have 'him' .


	8. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Not much going on in this chapter sorry.  
Please tell me what you're thinking of this story.  


* * *

I've come back to share yet more tales of my so called life.

 

 

 

As you might of known I'm currently visiting the grandparents in sunny Florida being bored off my freaking ass and

wanting more and more as the seconds tick endlessly tick by to jab my eyes out to alleviate the boredom somewhat.

 

 

 

 

You'd seriously think there at least be a decent skateboarding park around but nooo! and by damn I'm bored .

There's always the beach where it's overcrowded with barbie and ken wannabes but really between that and jabbing

my eyes out the latter sounds more entertaining.

 

 

 

 

Is it possible to die of bordem? damn I hope so cuz dude If I have to endure one more game of scrabble I'm going

to seriously lose it.

 

 

Alright alright I'm through complaining for the time being because I know you want to know if anything exciting happened

since the whole tickets stuffed in an envelope thing.(yeah and the camero across the school lot thing). Well hate to tell you

but no a single solitary thing has occurred since then well nothing exciting at least.

 

 

 

Wait scratch that this morning I got a strange ass call on my cell . It might of been a wrong number though after all

1.the caller didn't really say anything just heavy (fine slight) breathing through the other line and 2.unlisted number .Still that had

to of been the most eventful part of my day which is just plain sad.

 

 

Well I'm going count the cracks in the wall.

 

Until Next Time ,

Dean!


	9. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Another chapter with nothing much going sorry.  
again please let me know what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Still in sunny boring ass Florida, Still not much of anything remotely exciting going on.

 

 

 

Went golfing (shudders) with dad and grandpa Sam this afternoon that's how bored I was to submit

myself to the sheer horror of golfing.

 

 

 

Nothing interesting or awesome in that except that now every part of my body but my butt got attacked

by them vicious mosquito's (nasty little fuckers).If it were possible I'd obliterate every single one those evil little bastards until there were nothing left.

 

 

 

 

On a different note I ended up giving one of the monster truck tickets to dad .You know the ones that were

tucked in an envelope in my school locker left by some 'mystery' person. Which pretty much means that next

month dad and I will be having a kick ass time at a kick ass event. 

 

 

 

 

Speaking of 'mystery' persons no new surprise notes or gifts have popped up nor have I seen hazel

eyes or his car anywhere course I ain't in Kansas right now. Though It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if I did

see them(probably would of followed my ass).

 

 

Oh yeah no weird phone calls either .Everything's been well boring ha.

 

 

Okay I guess I better go see if grandma Deana has any calamine lotion for these mosquito bites

(itching like a muther ).

 

Until Next Time,

Dean!


	10. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Sam will be back in the story very very soon trust me .I Promise :).  
Please let me know what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

I've come to tell more tales of my so called life.

 

 

Today I bring you awesome news. What news you ask? well the bloody awesome news that

I'm finally home!! so bloody awesome to be back!(does a small jiggy around the room from glee).

I tell you had I been forced to spend one more day in that boring ass place I would of surely

thrown myself into a speeding bus. Aww great now I have a mental picture of hazel eyes so not cool

Dean.

 

 

 

Seriously I so don't need a mental picture of hazel eyes popping up anywhere near my head .OK dude's

semi (OK fine majorly) hot but he also gives me the bloody Hebe gibes seriously.So any thoughts of the

dude make me massively uncomfortable .

 

 

 

In other news I received yet another 'surprise' gift from this 'mystery' person(s) this time it was a bouquet

of daisies. Seriously daisies? it's like what the hell am I now a chick?.They were delivered yesterday afternoon

with a small index sized card with my name on the front and a stupid ass poem 'Roses are red violets are blue

just like these daisies you light up a room'. Seriously? when I read that my first thought was 'shit I'm being stalked

by a cheesy ass lunatic'. Because that's not only creepy and cheesy but the stupid poem didn't even make a lick

of sense never mind it being totally un original.

 

 

 

I bet you want to know what I did with the stupid daisies right? yeah well they got shredded into tiny pieces in

the garbage disposal (smirks) alright fine I gave them to mom geesh as for the note well that actually

really did get ripped into pieces and thrown in the trash. Hey at least I didn't throw them flowers away along with the note .

 

 

Damn I think I best be signing off now school night and all.

 

Until Next time,

Dean!


	11. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: kind of short sorry.  
please tell me what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Well I have come back once more. 

 

 

Tonight's going to be a short installment.Before I begin let me just say that I am 

very aware of the fact that it's been over five freaking bloody months since I last wrote

in any tales whatsoever. What Can I say though it's been a busy world wind months.

 

 

 

For starters the monster truck event has come and gone .There's also been many interesting

not to mention strange things happening around here. 

 

 

 

I don't really have the time to really recount all that's happened so in the next

oh dozen or so installments I will be telling you everything that's occurred in these past

five months. The first item of business for next time will be of course the monster truck event

and what dad and I encountered while at the event.

 

 

 

 

Today though I'm only going to tell you that I finally turn 18 next month how bloody awesome is that?.

 

Got to seriously jet now

 

Until Next Time,

Dean!


	12. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Dean and his dad bump into an unexpected someone and Dean's not happy.

Once again please tell me your thoughts on this story so far.  


* * *

I've returned and I've come baring many a tales of the happenings of that so

called life that have transpired over these past five months or my MIA period

if you will.

 

 

 

As stated last time first up on the list of tales to tell is the events of the monster truck show.

So let's get the ball rolling shall we?.

 

 

 

It was the day of the monster truck show and I was seriously vibrating with excitement (aww shove it! a guy's entitled to some manly excitement). The day seemed to drag on for what felt a life time.

 

 

 

 

Finally dad and and I were underway to the arena .I was so stoked I thought for sure I'd piss myself from just how freaking stoked I was . Alright so that may make me seem like a bloody girl but dude it was the bloody freaking monster truck event an event I had been waiting to go to since they announced it three months prier . Besides I wouldn't seem so freaking girlie if I actually were a chick who was looking forward to her first bubble gum pop concert of her favorite retarded ass bubble gum pop artist so stuff it !.

 

 

 

Dad and I got there and were just having a kick ass time until...Well until...Wanna know? should I tell you?.

I don't know if I should nothing against ya seriously it's just that thinking about it makes well hell makes my blood

boil .So I really don't know whether or not I should divulge such information. Oh what the bloody hell I'll tell you anyway simply because I Dean Winchester am such an awesome dude (smirks).

 

 

 

The first half and just ended so dad and I were walking towards the concession stand to get us some much needed refreshments. So we're walking chatting away about what we'd seen when out of freaking nowhere my shoulder gets freaking slammed into.

 

 

 

Opening my mouth to shout at the asshole who have the audacity to bump into me.When all of a sudden I found myself looking into a pair of hazel eyes a very familiar pair of hazel eyes.A pair of hazel eyes belonging to the creepy dude with the sweet ride and stalkerish tendencies.

Just my damn luck I tell you.

 

 

Standing there looking at him in complete and total shock .Seriously I was standing there in shock it wasn't until I heard my name being called who knows how many times that I snapped out of.

 

 

 

I can't tell you anymore because I'm seriously starting to get ticked thinking about it. Suffice to say hazel eyes who I learned was named Sam Sam Wesson and dad became such pals that night that Sam invited us all to dinner at his place sometime the following week. How the Fuck that happened I have not the slightest clue.

 

I do know this though the dude still majorly creeped me out especially with the way kept eyeballing me

like he was some starved animal and I was the big juicy steak.

 

The rest of the night was pretty shut to hell (damn you Sam fucking Wesson).

 

One other fact Sam the creepy asshole turned out to be 24 fucking years old.

 

 

Next up the dinner from hell (ha).

 

Until Next Time,

Dean.


	13. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: We find out a little bit about Sam.Plus  
the dinner from hell.

Again please let me know what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Here I am back again to share yet more tales with you.

 

 

 

Last time I told you what went down at the monster truck show .Like how Dad and I literally bumped

into Sam bloody freaking Wesson also known as hazel eyes aka the guy that gives me the Hebe gibes.

And how not only did Dad and him became total instant pals but how he invited us all to dinner sometime

the following week.

 

 

Well tonight's tale will be about well everything that happened at said dinner (dinner from hell) well maybe

not everything but close enough.

 

 

I'll start by mentioning that the guys house was bloody huge seriously like a freaking mansion. Should of

figured he'd have a big house after all look at the sweet car he rides in anyone riding such a sweet ass car has

to own a big ass house .

 

I'm going to just give you an overview of the evening k? here goes. We got there dressed in our best clothes ,we rang the door bell he (Sam) opened the door then we were ushered in. At which point mom realized that we were in the

home of the 'mystery' guest that was suppose to come for dinner the other night but never showed.

 

 

What else? Sam the creepy dude and the parental units carried on the conversation for most of the evening

while I mentally wished for the night to end.

 

 

Found a lot of stuff about the dude well maybe not a lot but enough. Like the dude's the only child of

corporate distract attorney Mark Wesson and his wife Elizabeth. Also found out that Sammy boy just recently moved

back to Kansas from California were he was attending Standford. Dude was studying pre law before switching majors.

 

 

What else? oh yeah dude kept giving me these looks and sending me these dimpled smiles (that's right I said dimpled) and trying to draw me into the conversation(so wasn't happening).

 

I was beyond stoked when mom announced how late it was getting and how we best be going.

 

Anything else? yeah..as he (Sam) was walking us out the door he puts one of them large ass paws of his (dude has big ass hands) on my shoulder then proceeds to say 'I'll be seeing you' then winking at me.

 

Whatever glad the dinner from hell was over and done with.

 

Next time I'll tell you what I found waiting for me at school two days later.

 

Until Next Time,

Dean


	14. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Dean has a surprise waiting at school for him.  
Please tell me what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Heyyaaa I'm back weeeeee isn't that totally awesome? well of course it is what a

stupid butt head question *grins*!.

 

 

 

 

Alrighty then what's on tonight's agenda? hmm lemme think hmmm...oh yes tonight I was going

to tell you what I found waiting for me at school two days after the whole dinner from hell .

 

 

 

You remember me briefly mentioning awhile back Mrs Brown or better known as my hag of an English lit teacher?.Yeah

well the old bat won the damn lottery the night before and so her and Mr Brown hightailed it to Hawaii (lucky old goat).

 

 

 

 

Okay right about now you're thinking 'So?' and 'Who the hell gives a rats ass'? but in order for me to

tell you what I found waiting for me at school or more specifically in 1st period English Lit class it is essential

for me share that bit of information.

 

 

So anyway walking into class what do I see perched on the edge of the teachers desk or should I say

who but none other then Sam bloody stupid Wesson. To say I was shocked would be a total understatement.

 

 

 

What was he doing there you ask? why he was the new English teacher of course

Talk about a total bone chilling nightmare.

 

 

 

I can't seem to rid myself of this guy .I think it's because I must of killed one to many Kittens in another life or

something.

 

 

For two weeks after discovering the dude was the new teach he'd give me these looks ,find ways

to 'accidentally' brush up on me .He'd also try to corner me everywhere at school.And for two weeks

I avoided the looks,moved away from his touch and dodged him as much as possible. That is until

the day it all changed.

 

Stay tuned for next time

Until Then,

Dean


	15. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what your thinking of this.  


* * *

*Sings* Guess who? why it's me it's me it's meeeeeeeee!! *Grins*. Okayy I'm finished with the awesome singing

so the show can now commence heehee!.

 

 

 

 

 

Where did we last leave off?.Let me think a sec ...Oh yeah we last left off with me telling you

how for two weeks after walking into class and finding Sam Wesson not only perched on the edge

of the teachers desk but also discovering he was the new freaking teach. I basically tried avoiding

the dude well until the day it all changed.Am I right? well duh of course I am .

 

 

 

 

Want to know what happened? yes of course you do . It was simple really I ended up

getting a weeks worth of detention for spray painting the schools ugly ass statue.

 

 

 

I'm sensing utter confusion rolling off of you. I'm also sensing the need to ask what me

getting a entire week's detention has to do with Sam Wesson. Well if you'll just be patient and

wait a few minutes heck seconds I'll tell you.

 

 

 

It just so happened that not only was I the only to be stuck in an empty classroom for

an hour after school for a whole week but Sam freaking Wesson was the one administering

the stupid detention can you bloody freaking believe it?.

 

 

 

 

At first I did everything possible to just ignore his presence while mentally willing the minutes to

go faster.

 

 

 

However eventually that just became to damn boring so I well.....I ended up looking at Sam.

The longer I looked the more I started noticing inane things about the guy. Like his how nose crinkled when

he was in deep thought and how sexy his dimples looked. Or how he has the habit of running those long

fingers through those chocolate brown locks of his.Damn before I knew it little Dean started to get just a tad

to interested.

 

 

To top it off when he actually tried engaging some sort of conversation I actually began responding.

Pretty soon I realized to my horror that I not only genuinely liked the guy as a person but actually

had a crush on him.

 

 

On the last day of detention things took a whole new turn when.............

 

Want to know? course you do. Unfortunately it'll have to wait to next time.

 

So stay tuned for next time

Until Then,

Dean


	16. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what ya think!.  


* * *

Hidee Hoo to you haha !!!!!!!.

 

 

If I'm not mistaken tonight I was going to tell you how things with Sam and I took

a whole new turn on the last day of detention when.....You really want to know don't you?

*nods* yeah I thought so *grins*.

 

 

 

 

I'll tell you no worries . First though I want to just say that after getting those daisies from the

'Mystery' person (s)I received no more gifts or notes well for awhile at least but that's a tale for another day.

Just in case you wondered whether or not I ever discovered the identity of the 'mystery' person (s) of said notes

and gifts the answer is a simple YES!. However that's also something for another day.

Aww don't worry I'll tell you eventually promise just not tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

Tonight I'm going to tell you about the Kiss . Weren't expecting that were you???? well neither was I.

 

 

 

Here's how it happened . I was trying to get my stupid geometry homework done. Operative word here

is 'Trying' It seemed it was kicking my ass. Sam sensing how much trouble I was having walked over towards

my desk.Leaned towards me took my pencil and... Damn I could smell the strong musk smell of his aftershave,Could feel that hard body of his pressed against mine and I could feel his breathe nice and warm ghost over my cheek.

 

 

 

I don't know how it happened but one minute Sam's explaining some math problem and the next my mouth's being invaded by a warm wet tongue as big hands lightly cup my face.

 

Man I tell you I've never had anybody kiss me quite like that before.

 

We kissed for what felt like hours before finally breaking apart.

 

lightly pressing his lips on my forehead Sam damn I can't say.

 

 

Okay okay I will tell you Sam asked me out for the next night.

 

What did I say????? Well I said yes of course duh haha.

 

 

Next time I'll tell you about the date.

 

 

Until Next time,

Dean!


	17. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: If Dean seems rather OOC and a tad girlie at times I apologize .But I am really not good at getting inside a characters head and writing them how they are on paper I try but they just end up totally OOC. As for Dean being girlie at times well I do that to show his emotional/human side does that make sense?. So again I apologize if he seems that way.

 

Please tell me what you're thinking of this  


* * *

I'm back that's right I'm back isn't that totally awesome? stupid question of course it is *grins*.

 

 

Alright now what's on tonight's agenda?.Let me think a sec hmm..oh yeah that's right

tonight I was going to relay the details of the date Sam and I had.

 

 

Well maybe not every detail but enough to satisfy thy curiosity.

 

 

 

Here is how things went down .Got picked up by Sam and that sweet ride of his at around 7pm.

Wait a second before I continue let me just mention that mom and dad were out on one of their

'Date' nights so no they weren't there when Sam picked me up for our date. Had they been present

though they would of had a massive stroke not to mention dad would of most likely brought out his

hunting rifle and proceeded to basically shoot Sam's kneecaps off regardless of how fond he seems

to be of the dude.

 

 

 

Alright now that I've told you that we can move onto the date part.

So as I mentioned I got picked up at 7pm. Then he drove us to Rogers field where we had a picnic.As

girlie as that may seem a small part of me had to admit just how romantic the whole thing was.

 

 

 

What else can I tell you? the date was pretty awesome.We talked ,ate,drank and kissed.

 

 

Pretty well awesome so awesome that by the end of the night I was practically high with giddiness.

 

 

I think that's all the details I'm going to divulge about the date for now at least .Hang on one more thing before the end of the night Sam asked me to go camping with him the following weekend .

 

 

I bet you want to know whether or not I agreed to go with him don't you? well sorry to tell you

but you're just going to have to tune in next time to find out .

 

 

Until Next time,

Dean


	18. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: not much happening in this part sorry.  
please tell me what you are thinking of this.  


* * *

I have returned with another installment .

 

 

 

When we last left off I mentioned that at the end of our date Sam had asked me to

go camping with him the following weekend am I right?.

 

 

I'm betting you want to know what my answer was right?.. . Yeah thought so.

Well as wickedly awesome going camping with Sam would of been I said no.

 

 

 

Alright so right at this moment you're thinking to yourself 'What the hell?'.

 

 

Let me explain see as much as I would of liked to go camping with Sam I simply

couldn't. Why not? you ask well it just so happened that the following weekend Dad and I were scheduled to go on our hunting trip.So you see why I couldn't go camping with Sam?.

 

 

No worries Sam was pretty understanding said we could go camping some other time and then he asked me over to his big ass mansion of a house to watch some movies in his new theater room the following afternoon. I of course said yes.

 

 

I bet now you want to know everything that went on the following day at Sam's don't you?

 

Of course you do well unfortunately I never made it to his house the following day.

 

Now you want to know why.....Well you'll have to stay tuned for the next installment

to find out.

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	19. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: Here's another part .  
again please review And tell me you're opinions on this story so far.  


* * *

How Did We Last leave off? Ah yes last time we left off I was telling you how

Sam had invited me over to his big mansion sized house to watch some movies in

his new theater room the following day and regardless of me totally saying yes to that idea

I never made it.

 

 

Why not? you ask I'll tell you. Well it was just my damn freaking luck that ..that what? you ask. Well that I awoke the next day with the damn stomach flu.

 

 

Ain't that an unfair bitch? . It wasn't all bad though sure the whole puking guts thing wasn't so much fun but getting to hang out with Sam so totally was.

 

 

 

Haha confused?? yeah you're so confused haha.

 

 

Let me un confuse(that a word?) matters for you. There I was cocooned under moms handmade quilt blanket on the living room couch trying will the two crackers and few sips of juice I'd had less then half hour earlier to stay down .When I hear the ringing doorbell followed by hushed voices .

 

 

The next thing I am aware of is a hand smoothing sweat damped hair .Turning bleary eyes towards the hand I found myself looking into a pair of worried hazel eyes.

 

 

*Sighs* can you believe it? Sam came over not only to keep sick little ol me company but brought over soup and dvds . How sweet is that? seriously I never met anyone quite like Sam Wesson. Who would willingly spend a sunday afternoon with a sick as hell dude.When he could be out doing anything with his day. Totally one of a kind !.

 

 

 

 

It was so awesome alright so I mostly slept while he watched the dvds but it was still pretty awesome because he was there rubbing my back. Holding me as I puked and putting cold compresses on my forehead while rubbing small circles on my back.

 

 

Almost made being sick bearable almost.

 

 

 

Next time I'll tell you about the surprise I found waiting for me after dad and I got back from our hunting trip the following weekend

 

Stay tuned

 

Until Next time,

Dean


	20. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: Here's another chapter.  
again please tell me what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Alrighty o I've comeback with more tales to tell.

 

 

Tonight I'm going to share with you the surprise the awaited me when dad and I got back from our hunting trip the following weekend.

 

 

Dad and I had just walked in the door when mom pops out of freaking nowhere with this weird twinkle of a smile announcing that there was something waiting for me in the living room.

 

 

Curious as hell I head towards the living room ok fine it was more of a beeline .

Anyways once there I found..... Want to know????? maybe I shouldn't tell you. Kidding kidding once there I found a Chocolate Labrador puppy trying to dislodge the big blue bow that was wrapped atop it's head while it sat on the couch.

 

 

 

To say I was shocked the findings would be a slight understatement .

 

 

Where did the dog come from? Sam yeah that's right Sam . For whom was the puppy for? well umm...me.

 

 

Yeah can you believe it????????? .I know I couldn't I'd always wanted a dog but damn the parental units never got me one. To much of a hassle in their opinion.

 

 

Now you want to know whether or not they let me keep the puppy right? well actually they did .In fact mom had already fallen for the puppy from the moment she saw those big brown eyes of his (it was a he yup) when Sam brought him earlier.

 

 

So Impala 'Pala' for short Winchester is our newest member.

 

 

That's it for tonight . Next time I'll tell you how Sam ended up spending Christmas with us then I'll tell you what happened on Valentines. first up though is Christmas.

 

So stay tuned

Until Then,

Dean


	21. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: I'm going through a bit of a writers block so I don't think this part turned out any good.But I still hope people'll like it.I don't know when next part'll be posted though.(stupid writers block).

P.S Please tell me what you thought of this part.  


* * *

Heyaaaa!!!!! tiss me ,I've returned once more to share yet more tales.

 

Alright so I'm very aware of the fact that I once more went MIA this time for five more

months.

 

Things have been just damn crazy around here and everything's been changing so fast ,Lifes a changing.

 

 

For starters I finally graduated .What does that mean? it means I'm finally free from that hell hole *grins*.

 

 

For another I have decided to skip college at least for awhile to work with dad at his mechanic shop.

 

Those are just a couple of the changes happening in my life.

 

 

All by which you'll discover in due time.

 

 

Tonight as promised I'm going to give you a brief rundown of how Sam spent Christmas with us.

 

 

Here's how it happened. We were sitting in my family room playing guitar hero .When I casually happened to ask him what he planned on doing for Christmas. To which he replied that most likely eating up frozen turkey and watching Christmas specials. When asked why he wasn't spending it with his family he simply answered that his tight wad parents disowned him when he told them he was gay. Can you believe those tight wads?.

 

He also said how the only reason he is still living the 'life' is due to the pretty big inheritance his grandma left him not to mention her estates.

 

anyway I did what I had to I invited him over to spend Christmas with mom dad and me.

 

It was a total blast.

 

Next time I'll tell you about what occurred on Valentines day.

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	22. Yet Another Interlude

  
Author's notes: Here's another interlude .this one telling a little bit more about Sam. Next part will hopefully be posted soon :).  
As my writers block has been thankfully and quickly been lifted.  
Please tell me what you are thinking of this.  


* * *

My Name is Samuel Thomas Wesson Only child to Mark and Elizabeth Wesson.

 

 

I was born and raised in the state Kansas. Shortly after graduating High school I proceeded to move to California where I attended Standford University where there I majored in pre law for a semester before deciding I'd much rather major in English.

 

 

I'm 24 years old and as gay as they come.

 

 

I've known I was gay since I was 14 when Johnny Elms kissed me behind the school bleachers.

 

 

On my 21st birthday I decided to come out to my parents only to basically be disowned.

 

 

I never thought I would find my soul mate until I looked into a pair of frightened green eyes.


	23. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: Please let me what you're thinking this.  


* * *

Yes I'm back and yes I've come with more tales to tell.

 

 

As mentioned last time five more months have come and gone .With it have brought on many a changes .All of which you'll know in due time.

 

 

Tonight I'm going to tell you what happened on Valentines day. Well for tonight I'm just going to tell you some of what occurred next time I'll tell the rest k?.

 

 

It was the day before Valentines and I was silently freaking the hell out with what to get Sam . What does one get someone whom you're seriously falling head over heels for on the most cheesiest day of the year without seeming cheesy and just plain girlie?.

 

 

 

I didn't know what to get him so I just ended up deciding that not only would I tell him that I loved him but I'd would also give myself to him. Alright so that's probably a tad girlie but that's important to me so shut it.

 

 

 

Bet now you really wan to know what we did the following night don't you?.

Well after picking me up a quarter to six he proceeded to take me to this really fancy

ass restaurant. It was all pretty cool.

 

 

Afterwords Sam and I went to his place where I found something really sweet and astounding waiting for me.

 

What was it that was awaiting me that was both sweet and astonishing? .Rose petals that's right red rose petals scattered all around leading up to his bedroom. 

 

 

Want to know what happened next???? Well you'll have to stay tuned for

next time cuz I have got to jet.

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	24. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes: Here's another part.hope people like it.  
please tell me what you're thinking of this.  


* * *

Well it's me and I'm back again. This time I didn't go MIA for yet another five months

which is awesome right? *grins*.

 

 

Where did we last leave off?. Lemme think a sec......oh yes we last left off with me telling you how when we got to Sam's mansion of a house there were red rose petals scattered from the foyer leading up the stairs into Sam's room.

 

 

Now you want to know what went down next don't you? well hate to tell ya this but I'll only be giving you some highlights sorry dude.

 

 

Highlight number one we up to his bedroom . Highlight number two once we got up there I took a seat on the edge of his bed while Sam dimmed the lights and put some music on.

 

 

Highlight number three once he got that done he walked towards the bed where he then proceeded to take a seat next to me. Once seated he brought a finger under my chin before brushing his lips against mine.

 

 

Quick side not for you every time that man kisses me I feel as if my heart's seconds from popping out of my chest.That night was no exception.

 

 

Alright now back to our program haha.

 

 

Highlight number four Sam began to slowly undress me leaving a trail of wet hot kisses behind .

 

 

Highlight numbers five and six that night we made sweet and passionate love.

Afterwords as our sweat shined bodies were tangled against each other we confessed our love .

 

 

That was at the risk of sounding girlie magical.

 

Life after that night was perfect. That is until three months later when........

 

Stay Tuned for next time .

 

Until Then,

Dean!


	25. Chapter 22

  
Author's notes: I'm having a bit of a dilema regarding this story. See this story was scheduled to end in the  
next chapter because I feared the story would soon turn in a very boring,un original and repetitive direction and people would lose interest in it because of it. However after much pondering I've come up with some ideas that'll stear this story in a whole new and different direction .However I don't know whether or not to continue it. I'm still deciding what to do. Should I end it ? or maybe end it and start a sequel? . I would really like some input on this to maybe help move my indecision along.Should I make a sequel? or completely end it without anything? what do you think?.One thing is for sure there will be only one more chapter of 'Entwined Hearts' as The direction I want to take it in doesn't really fit in this story.But whether I write a Sequel or not is up to you. Again please give me your input.  


* * *

Hiya to you I have returned . So you can now rejoice ha just kidding just kidding.

 

 

Alright where did we last leave off?. Ah yes now I bloody remember we last left off with me telling you how the night after Sam and I made love life was perfect until three months later.

 

 

What happened three months later to shatter the perfect life?. A few things happened actually .

 

The first thing to happen was that Mom and Dad caught us together. Here's how it happened Sam and I were home alone heavily making out when in walk the parental units.

 

What happened? let's see dad he yanked Sam away from me (so not cool).Then he kicked him out but not before threatening to call the cops on him if he didn't stay the hell away from his son.

 

 

Me? I yelled out that I was already 18 and I could see whoever the hell I pleased. Yeah didn't go so well Dad kicked my ass out so I moved in with Sam.

 

 

Things between the parental units became so bad we stopped talking(hurt like hell).It wasn't until a month later when the situation between us three changed for the better.

 

 

What happened??????? well you won't believe me if I told you.

I'll tell anyway simply because I'm an awesome dude.

 

I became Pregnant with child knocked up. Yes that's right I got flipping knocked up.

How it happened? apparently I'm a freaking hermaphrodite (with both boy and girl parts) and never freaking knew.

 

Was I freaked? oh yeah. What did I do???? I went to my mommy.

 

Sam was of course thrilled (stupid ass).

 

Parents became supportive so I guess I have the kid inside of me to thank for making mom and dad see the light so to speak.

 

 

Things went pretty fast after that .

 

Next time we'll skip to graduation .

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	26. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: Wait before continuing on with the next part let me explain something. I know everything's moved fast and the ending is rather erupt but see I had to do it this way.  
You'll see why if a sequel is written.  
If one is written it'll be less lighthearted and a tad more serious.  
One person said they'd want a sequel but I'd need at least two more people interested in one in order to write one. So please let me know.it's just I don't want to start something nobody'll read.  


* * *

It's me again back for more tales.

 

Before we get started on tonight's tale. I want to state that tonight will be the last installment sadly we're drawing to a close .

 

 

Now that that's out of the way let's get on with the show shall we.

 

 

As mentioned last time tonight we're going to skip to graduation day.

 

 

Let's see I was puking my guts out all morning (stupid morning sickness) and by the time the graduation ceremony rolled around I pretty much looked like death warmed over.

 

 

Once the ceremony was over I received two wicked cool surprises. One Dad gave me his black 1967 chevy impala (way awesome) and two Sam proposed .

 

So not only do I now have an awesome ride but I'm getting married to my baby's daddy aka the love of my life.

 

 

We're getting married in Vermont next month. After the baby is born I'll be working for dad at his auto body shop .(college has been put on hold).

 

Well that's all he wrote .

 

Stay tuned though because I might be back someday soon with more tales

to tell after all this story has just began

 

 

Until then remember next time you're out somewhere you just might get balled over both literally and figuratively by the one your hearts forever entwined to.

So keep your eyes peeled and keep on rocking.

 

P.S before I forget since I did promise . The person who was sending me all them gifts and notes was Sam ha.

 

 

Dean

 

The END!!!!


End file.
